In related art, in an optical transmission system to transmit data with light, an optical transmission device optically converts an electric signal and transmits data. An optical reception device receives the data by electrically converting the light.
For example, in the optical transmission device, an electric signal output from a driving circuit is converted optically by an electro-optical conversion element (such as laser diode or vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL)) and is transmitted through an optical fiber. Then, in the optical reception device, voltage-conversion is performed, by an optical reception circuit, on a current signal photoelectrically converted by a light receiving element (such as photo diode) and amplitude of the signal is amplified.
Then, the signal is supplied to a circuit (such as clock and data recovery (CDR) or demultiplexer (De-MUX)) in a subsequent stage.
Generally, in the optical reception circuit, a current signal is converted into a voltage signal by a current-voltage conversion circuit (such as transimpedance amplifier (TIA)) and the signal is differentiated and transmitted to a circuit in a subsequent stage (see, for example, PTL 1).